1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the rolling of metal and other strip, and more particularly relates to an apparatus for measuring and determining the inheritance coefficient of the crown of the strip.
2. Description of the Related Art
The inheritance coefficient of the crown in strip rolling has hitherto been determined from the results of simulation based on theoretical expressions, and no attempt has been made to devise a method or apparatus for determining the inheritance coefficient on the basis of actual data.
The strip crown is one of the most important indices to indicate the quality of product. Recently in many cases, the strip crown is corrected to a desired value by rolling mills equipped with an apparatus which allows that to be controlled. It is usual for the initial settings of this apparatus for controlling the strip crown to be based on pass schedule or similar data, and the control is achieved by changing the variables of the apparatus on the basis of the measured value. Influence coefficients or inheritance coefficients are used for the initial settings and the control mentioned above. As has already been explained, the inheritance coefficients adopted hitherto have been determined through simulation. These are very different from the true inheritance coefficients. As a result, the strip crown is not controlled to the desired value.